Mecha
Good Mecha Goranger * Variblune * Varidreen * Variccune JAKQ * Sky Ace Battle Fever * Big Bazer * Battle Shark * Battle Fever Robo Denjiman * Denji Land * Denji Tiger * Denji Fighter / Daidenjin Sun Vulcan * Jaguar Vulcan * SunVulcanRobo ** Cosmo Vulcan ** BullVulcan Goggle V * Gogglecaesar * GoggleRobo ** Goggle Jet ** Goggle Tank ** Goggle Dump Dynaman * Dyjupiter * DynaRobo ** Dyna Mach ** Dyna Mobile ** Dyna Garry Bioman * BioDragon * BioRobo ** Biojet 1 ** Biojet 2 Changeman * Shuttlebase * ChangeRobo ** Jet Changer 1 ** Helichanger 2 ** Landchanger 3 Flashman * Round Base * Star Condor * Flash King ** Tank Command ** Jet Delta ** Jet Seeker * Great Titan ** Titan Boy ** Flash Titan Maskman * Turbo Ranger * Great Five ** Masky Fighter ** Masky Drill ** Masky Tank ** Masky Jet ** Masky Gyro * Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo Liveman * Gran Trotois * Machine Buffalo * Super Liverobo ** Liverobo *** Jet Falcon *** Land Lion *** Aqua Dolphin ** Live Boxer *** Bison Liner *** Rhino Fire Turboranger * Turbobuilder Robot Mode ** Super Turbo Robo *** Turborobo **** Turbo GT **** Turbo Truck **** Turbo Jeep **** Turbo Buggy **** Turbo Wagon *** Ruggerfighter / Turborugger ** Turbobuilder Fiveman * Maxmagma ** Super Fiverobo *** Five Trailer / Fiverobo **** Sky Alpha **** Carrier Beta **** Land Gamma *** Star Carrier / Starfive ** Magmabase Jetman * Great Icarus / Hyper Haken ** Jet Icarus / Icarus Haken *** Jet Hawk *** Jet Condor / Jet Eagle *** Jet Owl *** Jet Swan *** Jet Swallow ** Jet Garuda / Bird Garuda * Tetraboy / Tetrabuster Cannon Zyuranger * Ultimate Daizyujin ** Zyutei Daizyujin *** Beast Tank DinoTanker / Daizyujin **** Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus **** Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth **** Guardian Beast Triceratops **** Guardian Beast SaberTiger **** Guardian Beast Pteranodon *** Guardian Beast Dragon Ceasar ** Beast Knight God King Brachion / Super Beast Tank King Tanker * Gouryuujin ** Dragon Caesar ** Mammoth ** Triceratops ** SaberTiger * Unnamed Combo of Daizyujin and King Brachion Dairanger * Heavy Armor Chi Palace ** Dairen'oh *** Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Ryuuseioh *** Heavenly Chi Palace **** Mythical Chi Beast Star-Shishi **** Mythical Chi Beast Star-Tenma **** Mythical Chi Beast Star-Kirin **** Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou ** Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Won Tiger ** Super Mythical Chi Beast/Warrior Daimugen * Kibadaioh ** Won Tiger ** Heavenly Chi Palace * Daijinryuu Emperor Dragon Mode / Dragon God Mode Kakuranger * Super Muteki Shogun ** Muteki Shogun *** Beast General Red Saruder *** Beast General White Kark *** Beast General Yellow Kumard *** Beast General Blue Logan *** Beast General Black Gammer ** Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru * Super Kakure Daishogun ** Kakure Daishogun *** God Saruder *** God Kark *** God Kumard *** God Logan *** God Gammer ** Tsubasamaru * Juushou Fighters ** Battle Saruder ** Battle Kark ** Battle Kumard ** Battle Logan ** Battle Gammer Ohranger * King Pyramider Carrier Formation / Battle Formation ** Buster Ohranger Robo *** Ohranger Robo **** Sky Phoenix **** Gran Taurus **** Dash Leon **** Dogu Lander **** Moa Loader **** Extra Modes (Helmets) ***** Wing ***** Horn ***** Graviton ***** Vulcan ***** Cannon *** Red Puncher ** King Pyramider * OhBlocker - can replace Ohranger Robo in King Pyramider Battle Mode ** Red Blocker ** Green Blocker ** Blue Blocker ** Yellow Blocker ** Pink Blocker * Tackle Boy Carranger * Scramble Intersection Robo - Bold is those in this Robo. ** RV Robo *** Red Vehicle *** Blue Vehicle *** Green Vehicle *** Yellow Vehicle *** Pink Vehicle ** VRV Robo *** V-Fire (Fighter) *** V-Police (Fighter) *** V-Dump (Fighter) *** V-Dozer (Fighter) *** V-Rescue (Fighter) * Sirender (Vehicle/Battle) * Victrailer (Battle Mode) * RadiaCar Robo Megaranger * Super Galaxy Mega ** Galaxy Mega *** Mega Ship *** Mega Shuttle ** Delta Mega (Ship/Fighter) * Wing Mega Voyager ** Mega Voyager *** Rovoyager - 1 *** Shuttle Voyager - 2 *** Rocket Voyager - 3 *** Saucer Voyager - 4 *** Tank Voyager - 5 ** Mega Winger Flyer Mode / Fighter Mode Gingaman * Super Armor Shine Gingaioh ** Silver Armor King Gingaioh *** (Silver) Starbeast GingaLeon *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingalcon *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingarilla *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingaverick *** (Silver) Starbeast Gingat ** Lights of Ginga * Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus ** Heavy Knight BullBlack ** Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus * (Steel) Starbeast GingaRhinos ** 5 GingaWheel Vehicles * (Steel) Starbeast GingaPhoenix ** 5 GingaWing Jets * (Giant Steel) Starbeast GingaBitus (Cruiser Mode/Scramble Mode) GoGo-V * Max Victory Robo ** Victory Robo *** 99Machine Red Ladder *** 99Machine Green Hover *** Victory Walker **** 99Machine Blue Thrower **** 99Machien Yellow Armor **** 99Machine Pink Aider ** Max Liner/Shuttle / LinerBoy * Grand Liner ** GoLiner 1 ** GoLiner 2 ** GoLiner 3 ** GoLiner 4 ** GoLiner 5 * Super Armor Shine Victory Mars ** Beetle/Victory Mars *** Red Mars 1 *** Blue Mars 2 *** Green Mars 3 *** Yellow Mars 4 *** Pink Mars 5 ** Lights of Ginga * Max Victory Robo Sigma Project Timeranger * Providus * TimeRobo Shadow Beta/Alpha ** TimeJet Gamma / TimeRobo Beta/Alpha *** TimeJet 1 *** TimeJet 2 *** TimeJet 3 *** TimeJet 4 *** TimeJet 5 ** Time Shadow Stealth/Robot Mode * Riding TimeRobo Alpha ** TimeRobo Alpha ** V-Rex (Robo) Gaoranger * GaoKing ** GaoLion ** GaoEagle ** GaoShark ** GaoBison ** GaoTiger ** Extra Modes *** GaoKing Sword and Shield: + GaoElephant *** GaoKing Spear: - GaoShark + GaoGiraffe *** GaoKing Double Knuckle: - GaoTiger - GaoShark + GaoBear + GaoPolar *** GaoKing Another Arm: - GaoTiger - GaoShark + GaoWolf + GaoHammerhead *** GaoKing Striker: - GaoBison + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro *** GaoKing Cross Horn: - GaoTiger + GaoDias *** GaoKing Spear Another Arm: - GaoTiger - GaoShark + GaoWolf + GaoGiraffe *** GaoKing Spear and Shield: + GaoElephant - GaoShark + GaoGiraffe *** GaoKing Spear and Knuckle: - GaoTiger - GaoShark + GaoBear + GaoGiraffe *** GaoKing Swordmaster: + GaoPeacock *** GaoKing Varlituder: - GaoTiger + GaoBear - GaoBison + GaoRhinos + GaoCobra - GaoShark + GaoPolar + GaoPeacock *** GaoKing Aquadiver: + GaoManta *** GaoKing Boomerang Arm: - GaoShark + GaoSwallow *** GaoKing Drill Arm: - GaoShark + GaoSwallow + Gao Mole *** GaoKing Ice Sword Arm: - GaoShark + GaoSwallow + GaoPenguin * GaoMuscle ** GaoGorilla ** GaoEagle ** GaoPolar ** GaoBison ** GaoBear ** Extra Modes *** GaoMuscle Striker: - GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro *** GaoMuscle Striker Cross Horn: - GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro - GaoBear + GaoDias *** GaoMuscle Striker Spear: - GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro - GaoPolar + GaoGiraffe *** GaoCracker: - GaoBear + GaoTiger - GaoPolar + GaoShark *** GaoMuscle Longhorn: - GaoBear + GaoBoar - GaoBison - GaoEagle + GaoRhinos + GaoMajiro *** GaoMuscle Magnum: + GaoWallaby * Soul Bird (Pyo) ** Pi ** Yo * GaoHunter ** GaoWolf ** GaoHammerhead ** GaoLigator ** Extra Modes *** GaoHunter Evil **** GaoHunter Spear: - GaoHammerhead + GaoGiraffe **** GaoHunter Double Knuckle: - GaoWolf - GaoHammerhead + GaoBear + GaoPolar *** GaoHunter Justice **** GaoHunter Blue Moon **** GaoHunter Phantom: - GaoHammerhead + GaoBat * GaoGod ** GaoLeon ** GaoCondor ** GaoSawshark ** GaoBuffalo ** GaoJaguar * GaoKnight ** GaoKong ** GaoEagle ** GaoShark ** GaoBison ** GaoTiger ** GaoElephant * GaoIcarus ** GaoFalcon ** GaoGiraffe ** GaoRhinos ** GaoMajiro ** GaoDias ** Extra Modes *** GaoIcarus Another Arm and Foot: - GaoDias + GaoWolf - GaoRhinos - GaoMajiro + GaoBison - GaoGiraffe + GaoHammerhead * GaoKentaurus ** GaoLion ** GaoFalcon ** GaoShark ** GaoTiger ** GaoElephant * GaoGuardian ** GaoPeacock ** GaoWallaby & KoWallaby ** GaoTortoise ** GaoToppy * GaoTriple ** GaoManta & Mini Manta ** GaoBoar ** GaoBat * GaoDevil ** GaoDile ** GaoBat ** GaoJaws ** GaoHammerhead * GaoMercury ** GaoSwallow ** GaoMole ** GaoPenguin * Other Mecha ** GaoPanda ** Flame Pyon ** GaoMouse ** GaoStingray ** GaoHorse ** GaoCobra ** GaoMammoth (Normal/Carrier/Centaur Mode) ** GaoCrown ** GaoCamel ** GaoHawk ** GaoVulture ** GaoOwl ** GaoSwan ** GaoTurtle ** GaoKoala ** GaoFox ** GaoHedgehog ** GaoMingo ** GaoCougar ** GaoWombat ** GaoGlider ** GaoKangaroo ** GaoFangolin ** GaoSloth ** GaoRabbit ** GaoUtan ** GaoPrairie ** GaoApe ** GaoHowl ** GaoCrescent ** GaoToad ** GaoKark ** GaoBeaver ** GaoHamster ** GaoLynx ** GaoWhale ** GaoDolphin ** GaoGrampus ** GaoPelican ** GaoLesser ** GaoRaccoon ** GaoMink ** GaoSkunk ** GaoMongoose ** GaoPanther ** GaoCheetah ** GaoDugong ** GaoGoat ** GaoSheep ** GaoSeal ** GaoDonkey ** GaoHound ** GaoPotamus ** GaoRedNose ** GaoLizard ** GaoChameleon ** GaoPucoyote ** GaoZebra ** GaoGaur ** GaoEel ** GaoSerpent ** GaoJackal ** GaoRyx ** GaoCarp ** GaoSalamander ** GaoSnake Hurricaneger * Revolver GoraiSenpujin / Revolver TenraiSenpujin ** Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth ** Karakuri Giant TenraiSenpuujin *** Karakuri Giant GoraiSenpujin / Karakuri Giant TenkuSenpujin / Karakuri Giant TenkuGoraijin **** Karakuri Giant Senpuujin (Harrier) ***** Hurricane Hawk ***** Hurricane Lion ***** Hurricane Dolphin **** Karakuri Giant Gouraijin ***** Gorai Beetle ***** Gorai Stag **** Tenkuujin (Helicopter/Robot) **** Furai Maru (for GoraiSenpujin) **** Extra Modes ***** GoraiSenpujin Sword and Shield: - Gorai Stag + GaoTiger + GaoShark + GaoElephant ***** TenkuGoraiSenpujin: - 1/2 Gorai Stag + Tenkuujin *** Tri-Condor * Karakuri Balls ** 1. Sword Slasher / Mahoro Slasher (Abaranger vs. Hurricanger) ** Hammer Crusher *** 2. Goat Crusher *** 3. Totasu Hammer ** 4. Plant Axe ** Gatling Attacker *** 5. Gatling Leo *** 6. Squid Attacker ** Karakuri Warrior Furai Maru *** 7. Furai Head *** 8. Furai Knuckle ** 9. Karakuri Manto ** 10. Spin Bee ** 11. Kabuto Gani ** 12. Trance Spider ** 13. Karakuri Stamp ** 14. Pitashito Hitode ** Tri-Condor *** 15. Tri Tsuno *** 16. Tri Kanmuri *** 17. Tri Tsume ** Legendary Karakuri Balls *** Raging Arrow *** Raging Bow Abaranger * Blastasaur Brachiosaurus "Brachio" * OoAbarenoh ** KillerAbareno *** Abarenoh **** Blastasaur Tyrannosaurus "Tyranno" **** Blastasaur Triceratops "Kera" **** Blastasaur Pteranodon "Ptera" **** Extra Modes ***** AbarenohJi: - Ptera ***** AbarenoKnuckles: - Kera + Paki ***** AbarenoNokodon: + Dime ***** AbarenoSraidon: + Stego ***** AbarenoRokkiru: + Paras ***** AbarenoVeilus: - Kera + Ankylo ***** AbarenoVeilus Rokkiru: - Kera + Ankylo + Paras ***** AbarenoGaler: + Top Galer ***** AbarenoNokodonFire: + Firenokodon ***** SenpuGoraiAbareno: + Mahoro Slasher (Dinoguts of Hurricanger and Gouraijer) *** Killeroh **** Blastasaur Top Galer **** Blastasaur Stegosraidon "Stego" **** Extra Modes ***** Killeroh Knuckles Nokodon: + Paki + Dime ***** Killeroh Veilus Rokkiru: + Paras + Ankylo ** MaxRyuuOh *** MaxOhJa **** Legendary Blastasaur Styracosaurus "Styraco" **** Dino Carry ***** Axe RhamphoGold ***** Helmet SpinoGold *** Blastasaur PakikeroKnuckles "Paki" *** Blastasaur Dimenokodon "Dime" *** Blastasaur Parasarokkiro "Paras" *** Blastasaur Ankyloveilus "Ankylo" * Blastasaur Firenokodon Dekaranger * Riding/Super Dekaranger Robo ** Dekaranger Robo *** Patrol Striker *** Patrol Gyror *** Patrol Trailer *** Patrol Armor *** Patrol Signer *** Extra Modes **** Dekaranger Robo Full Blast Custom: + Blast Buggy ** DekaBike (Robo) * DekaBase (Crawler/Robo) * DekaWing Robo/Cannon ** Patrol Wing 1 ** Patrol Wing 2 ** Patrol Wing 3 ** Patrol Wing 4 ** Parol Wing 5 Other combinations: * Patrol Striker with Patrol Wings 2-5 * Patrol Wing 1 and the DekaMachine limbs combined with the DekaBike in a riding mode * DekaBase Crawler is able to be converted slightly to allow it to carry the DekaBike atop itself Magiranger * MagiKing ** MagiPhoenix ** MagiDragon *** MagiGaruda *** MagiMermaid *** MagiFairy *** MagiTaurus * FireKentauros / FireKaiser ** MagiPhoenix ** Barikion * Magical Train Travelion Express / Magical Iron God Travelion * SaintKentauros / SaintKaiser ** Saint MagiPhoenix ** Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon * MagiLegend ** MagiFirebird ** MagiLion Other combinations: * A combination of MagiTaurus, MagiGaruda, MagiMermaid, and the Head Train of Travaleon Express. In this combination, the Head Train replaces both MagiPhoenix and MagiFairy as the chest possition on MagiKing. This is the only form to utilize the fold-out handles on the sides of the Head Train. Identified as '''Shoot MagiKing'.'' * ''Shoot WolKaiser. This form is the only form to make use of a joint atop the Head Train, for the attachment of the Kaizer head.'' * A combination using both MagiPhoenix and MagiFairy in place of the Head Train in the formation of Travelion. * A combination using Wolzard in place of the Head Train in the formation of Travelion. This is the only depicted form that uses the hinges on Wolzard's legs, allowing them to fold alongside the chest module. * ''BraveKentauros / BraveKaiser - Unigolon and Wolzard Fire. Can also use regular Wolzord.'' * A combination utilizing MagiTaurus, MagiGaruda, MagiMermaid, the head of MagiLion, and the Screw Calibur weapon from MagiFirebird. In this combination, the MagiLion's head replaces both MagiPhoenix and MagiFairy as the chest of MagiKing. Boukenger * Ultimate DaiBouken ** GoGo Trailer / DaiBouken *** 1. GoGo Dump *** 2. GoGo Formula *** 3. GoGo Gyro *** 4. GoGo Dozer *** 5. GoGo Marine *** Extra Modes - GoGo Dozer, GoGo Marine, or both are inserted into GoGo Dump's carrying buckets. **** DaiBouken Drill: + GoGo Drill **** DaiBouken Shovel: + GoGo Shovel **** DaiBouken Mixer: + GoGo Mixer **** DaiBouken Crane: + GoGo Crane **** DaiBouken Drill and Shovel: + GoGo Drill + GoGo Shovel **** DaiBouken Drill and Mixer: + GoGo Drill + GoGo Mixer **** DaiBouken Drill and Crane: + GoGo Drill + GoGo Crane **** Super DaiBouken: + GoGo Drill + GoGo Shovel + GoGo Mixer + GoGo Crane **** DaiBouken Buster: + GoGo Jet (Dozer and Marine are put on wings) **** DaiBouken Aider and Police: - GoGo Dozer - GoGo Marine + GoGo Aider + GoGo Police **** Voyager DaiBouken: + GoGo Voyager (Daibouken just rides GoGo Voyager) ** DaiTanken *** 6. GoGo Drill *** 7. GoGo Shovel *** 8. GoGo Mixer *** 9. GoGo Crane *** 10. GoGo Jet ** Extra Modes *** Ultimate DaiBouken Aider and Police: - GoGo Drill - GoGo Shovel + GoGo Aider + GoGo Police *** Unnamed Combo with GoGo Aider and GoGo Police attached to wings *** Ultimate Daibouken Roader and Fighter: - GoGo Drill - GoGo Shovel + GoGo Fighter + GoGo Roader * SirenBuilder ** 11. GoGo Fire ** 12. GoGo Aider ** 13. GoGo Police ** Extra Modes *** SirenBuilder Dozer and Marine: - GoGo Aider - GoGo Police + GoGo Dozer + GoGo Marine *** SirenBuilder Drill and Shovel: - GoGo Aider - GoGo Police + GoGo Drill + GoGo Shovel *** SirenBuilder Drill and Mixer: - GoGo Aider - GoGo Police + GoGo Drill + GoGo Mixer *** SirenBuilder Crane: - GoGo Aider + GoGo Crane *** SirenBuilder Jet: + GoGo Jet *** SirenBuilder Roader: - GoGo Aider - GoGo Police + GoGo Roader * Burning Legend DaiVoyager ** GoGo Voyager / DaiVoyager *** 14. GoGo Commander *** 15. GoGo Carrier *** 16. GoGo Fighter *** 17. GoGo Attacker *** 18. GoGo Roader *** Extra Modes **** DaiVoyager Drill and Shovel: - GoGo Fighter - GoGo Roader + GoGo Drill + GoGo Shovel ** Six Super Sentai Spirit Gekiranger * GekiRinTohja ** Geki(-)Tohja *** GekiTiger *** GekiCheetah *** GekiJaguar *** Extra Modes **** -Elephant-: + GekiElephant **** -Bat-: + GekiBat **** -Shark-: + GekiShark **** -Wolf-: - GekiCheetah + GekiWolf ** RinLion ** RinChameleon * GekiFire ** GekiGorilla ** GekiPenguin ** GekiGazelle Evil Mecha Deathdark * Fan Kong (1) * Light Kong (2) * Gorilla Kong (2-3) * Mammoth Kong (3-4) Gear * Balzion Vyram * Demon God Robot Veronica (44-45) Bandora's Gang * Dora Talos (47-50) Bowzock * BarriCars (1, 5, 25, 33) ** Meow BarriCar ** Ziyoki BarriCar ** Moo BarriCar ** Pao BarriCar ** Oink BarriCar * (Rebuilt) Braking (29-31) * Norishiron 12 (37-38) ** Norishiron Extra (Carranger vs. Ohranger) ** Norishiron Final (46) * Evilmagic Mecha (41-43) ** Marine Zaboon ** Sky Gigune ** Land Zuzoon Nejiregia * Neji Crusher (1-2) * Gran Nejiros / Death Nejiro (2-51) Londers Family * Nova (19) * G-Zord (43-44) * MechaCrisis (47) * NeoCrisis (48-50) Jakanja * Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark I (15) ** Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark II (Hurrier) (28) ** Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark III (42) * Karakuri Giant Gaingain (42-43) * Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark IV/Sexy (46) * Karakuri Giant Furabirobo (46) * Karakuri Giant GiantMusasabiSuit (46) Evolien * Anamolicarus (1, 31-32, 49-50) * Bakurenoh (Movie, 48) ** Blastasaur Carnoryutus ** Blastasaur Chasmosealdon ** Extra Modes *** Bakurenoh Twin Drill: + Tyranno (Drill) * Unstoppable Connection Living Ship Barugigenia (31-32) Alienizer * Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 1 (3) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 3 (12) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 4 (14) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 5 (30) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 6 (36) * Heavy Industrial Machine Enbance (7-8, 34) * Heavy Industrial Machine Shinobi Shadow 2 (19) * Heavy Industrial Machine Terrible Terror 2 (24) * Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator 1 (15-16) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator 2 (20) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator 3 (31) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator 4 (38) * Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer 1 (18) ** Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer 2 (44) * Heavy Industrial Machine KillerTank (Movie) * Heavy Industrial Machine Hunter Jet 1 (25, 32) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Hunter Jet 2 (46) * Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Devil 1 (26, 34) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Devil 2 (41) * Heavy Industrial Machine Megaroria 1 (29) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Magaroria 2 (39) * Heavy Industrial Machine PalletteView (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) * Heavy Industrial Machine Knight Chaser 2 (35) * Heavy Industrial Machine Frankenzaurus (36) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Fan Crusher (chest) (2) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Shinobi Shadow 1 (legs) (9-10 ** Heavy Industrial Machine Terrible Terror 1 (arms) (13) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 2 (head) (4) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Million Missle (shoulder parts) (34, 48-49) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Knight Chaser 1 (center) (31) ** Heavy Industrial Machine God Pounder (boosters) (21-23,28) * Heavy Industrial Machine Abretrailer / Abretrex (49, Magiranger vs. Dekaranger) Infershia * WolKentauros / Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser ** Dark Magic Knight Wolzard ** Dark Magic Horse Barikion Negative Syndicates * Jaryuu Tribe - Great Evil Dragons ** Great Evil Dragon Dold (1-2) ** Great Evil Dragon Zard (10-11) ** Great Evil Dragon Girad (10-11) ** Great Evil Dragon Zorad (16) ** Evil Mechanic Dragon Grand (33) * Dark Shadow ** Takumigami Biopanzer (5) * Quester - Quester Robos ** Giant God Gadadom (20) ** Quester Robo Turbo (Rapidly) (23) ** Quester Robo Elite (Commander) (28) ** Quester Robo Cannon (Cannon) (Movie) ** Quester Robo Blaze (Erupt) (31) ** Quester Robo Radial (Advance) (36) ** Homonculus Quester Jet Over (Scramble) (41) Category:Zords